Casualty-New Begninnings-based on series 30 :P
by CasualtySuperbros
Summary: There's love in the air at Holby when two of the members of staff find out how much they actually mean to each other. Lots of Etica moments in this story :P the question is what happens with this relationship with Ethan and Alicia?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

The endings to the new beginnings.

Cal and Ethan's return to the ed after the traumatic night they both had last week brough many different plot twists and turns ? hope y'all like it.

Connie is jogging through the car park when she spots Ethan carrying a baby and stops and gasps to her self. She runs up to Ethan and says, 'Is this baby...' She stutters and Ethan replies, " yes this is my brothers baby." Connie replied," so where is this charmer of a father then?"

"He just went ahead to get some baby food for her." Replied Ethan.

"Mrs B!" Ethan and Connie look around for the voice calling her name. They spot Jacob running out of the hospital looking worried and saddened. Connie in a shocked matter goes silent and asks what on earth he's doing out of his bed shouting her name in such an unprofessional way In front of the other members of staff. Jacob shouts,"this is no laughing matter Mrs B... Alicia came up to me for advise this morning. That's all I got out of her and she started fitting, she's in resus now, they need your help." Cal comes running to Ethan after hearing all the commotion in hopes that Taylor had changed her mind and hadn't handed herself in. He shouts from the other end of the street, " NIBBLES! What's going on?" Ethan nervously doesn't say anything and remained speech less. He ran up to Cal, gave him the baby, then said" I'm sorry... I will be back soon. I promise. But this is an emergancy." Ethan threw his keys to cal and said, " baby milk is on the table I will text you with updates." Ethan runs into resus to watch what goes on with Alicia and they are in the the middle of CPR. They keep shocking her to try and bring her back to life. Ethan out of sadness runs and try's to help when Connie tells him to go out. For the first time in his life Ethan refuses to do as he is told and remains in the resus and then when she doesn't come back to life for the second time he collapses and is put on the resus bay next to Alicia...

That was chapter one? What do you think? chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction

Chapter two

Ethan's heart rate begins to slow at a dangerous rate and 2 hours have passed and Alicia's heart has started to work again on its own. Ethan has missed the time to meet his brother and Cal begins to worry and looks for Ethan when everyone keeps coming up to Caleb and wishing him luck. Caleb wonders what is going on when he asks Noël why people are wishing him luck. Noel looks shamefully at Caleb and tells him he doesn't have a heart and if his brother was in resus and his heart rate was dropping increasingly fast he would be right there by his side. Caleb shouts," WHAT." Scaring the baby she starts to wail and cry. Caring and loving Robyn tell Cal to go and visit Ethan while she looks after the baby in the in call room. Caleb thanks Robyn gratefully and runs into resus where Connie tell Caleb to try and keep calm. Alicia is moved upstairs to theatre so they are short staffed so Caleb has no choice but to help save Ethan's life. The Lab results come back in hands of lofty saying he has taken an over dose of cocaine. Caleb and the team start acting all shocked and Caleb told the team there was no way he would have taken the drugs. Connie tells lofty to check Ethan's medical records pronto. 3 minuets later Lofty runs back into resus and then tripped over the medical equipment...

Connie asks what he's in such a rush for. Lofty stutters and then Caleb shouts at lofty WHAT IS THE MATTER LOFTY? Lofty gulps and replies," It says on his records he had an operation two weeks ago to remove a tumour in his throat..." Caleb runs off and spots Charlie and tells him to cover for him in resus. At this point Charlie has no ideas what is going on. Caleb runs to his car and cries and cries and mad he didn't know his own brother had a cancerous tumour in his throat. Back in resus Connie and the team get the equipment out to treat ethan now that they know the cause of his over dose: the doctors and surgeons that Ethan payed for privately were a con and over drugged him and they didn't even have a degree in medicine...


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction

Chapter three from the FanFic The New Beginnings.

Now that the team know the REAL reason for Ethans collapse they get to work straight away to save his life. Whilst Lofty is hooking him up to the E.C.G machine Alicia starts to respond and sees Ethan in his critical condition and tries to rip off all of her wires and medical equipment. Jacob rapidly runs the Alicia to stop her and to out her back into bed. Eventually Alicia listens when Connie worries for Jacobs safety and orders Alicia to stay in her bed and they will inform her on any change. Back on bay four the doctors and nurses are helping treat Ethan who is fighting for his life. They are staff short and the only doctor left was Dylan.

Dylan was back in the minors bored treating a patient who had an infected finger. Dylan was starting to get very stressed and told the patients to shut up or get out of the cubical. Max had been told to go and fetch Dylan as quick as he could so when Max came running to Dylan, he panicked and thought he was in trouble for shouting at the patient. Dylan starts firing excuses at Max to go and tell Connie incase she saw too. In the middle of Dylans rant Max told him..."Ethan is sick..." Dylan ran to RESUS and saw Ethan was in bay four. Dylan began making up excuses but then Connie told him this is the big step he as to make to gain her trust to work back in the trauma unit again.

Dylan agrees and starts to examine Ethan to check if the other doctors had missed anything out during thei check over. (airway,breathing and circulation) Dylan spotted that Ethan needed a chest drain... AND QUICK! The team quickly put in a chest drain. It doesn't work... Ethan had gone into heart failure and they have to start CPR and Get the shock machine out...

Jacob starts the chest compressions whilst Lofty sticks the special shock stickers to Ethans check when he spots that the other lung had totally deflated so no oxygen was getting into his system. They have to act quick soon or else Ethan could pass away... leaving cal to look after the baby all by himself and Alicia starts to wail and sob. Caleb gets tearful and then has to help the team save his life... All over again...


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan is slowly waking up in ICU upstairs to recover and as he opens his eyes he jumps out of his skin and sees all of his work friends stood at the end of his bed, Caleb sat on one side of the bed holding Ethan's hand. Ethan asked Caleb, " Where is Alicia? Is she okay?" Caleb was stunned that Ethan was actually bothered about a girl, he then realised that it was the pain killer drugs talking.

"Why would you like to know Ethan?" Caleb slowly places Matilda down next to Ethan. He smiles and suddenly music starts to play and Iain and Rita both start singing along to the track. Alicia walks through the middle barging her way past whilst having to drag around her drip. Ethan asked her what happened and started to cry. For the first time ever Ethan had felt the love he was waiting for 30 years.

During Ethan's life saving surgery they had to take a chance... It could affect his quiet and mature attitude to life...

Ethan leant in to Kiss Alicia when Connie walked in to check in on Ethan's progress. Ethan questioned, "Do you mind? This is the woman of my dreams and you're interrupting our moment." Connie replied, " I guess the risk happened to him Caleb. Now we have to Monstrous Caleb's running around our emergency department." Everyone chucked and Caleb went bright red. Ethan stuttered. Caleb reminded Connie of his stutter and he was back to normal. Ethan coughed and said in pride, "Alicia come back here you Muppet. Those drugs... they helped me before to understand that sometimes I have to be a bit more like Iain and Caleb and get out there. Now, these are not the drugs talking but..." Alicia placed her finger on his lips and with her other hand she purposely rubbed past his hairless chest... they both leant in... and kissed. Everyone clapped and whistled, even Connie and Caleb. Connie told everyone to return to work Alicia, Caleb, Iain, Connie and Little Matilda were left in the cubical. There were just one person no one saw standing right at the back... Lily...

To be continued :) ...

sorry for the spelling mistake on the title 3


	5. Chapter 5

Its the day after the 'Etica' moment and Ethan is allowed home but is told to take it easy. When he walks through the department downstairs he goes to say hello to everyone but no one is there... Except one person... Lily. Lily was in Resus doing someone's observations and Ethan asked where all of his mates and staff were of the emergency department. Lily in a sarcastic manner replied, " Something to do with Caleb's party. He probably found another of his children in the world Ethan."

Alicia stood up for Cal and remarked, "Lily, what would you know about relationships? At least Cal has tried his best, and you know what? He got one of the greatest creations in the world out of it! What have you got? Some degrees about medicine that most of us have anyway and Connie Beauchamp on your side?"

Lily angrily and stubbornly replied, " I know enough about relationships. I know that a pretty and top of the class student stole my only hope of what you call a 'relationship'. And as for Cal he is immature and is not sensitive in the slightest way. He is an idiotic man who loves himself and any woman that falls at him. Mrs Beauchamp hates me now you have come along she hates me, because you are always trying to prove me wrong." Alicia walks off with Ethan leaving Lily with a tear in her eye. Ethan asked Alicia if Lily will be okay.

"Ethan, you are one of the most kindest men I know. I will not have her slagging off my future husband and brother in law. The thing about you Ethan is that you're too kind. And you know what? I think that's super sexy in a man." :p

'Etica' walk over to the staff pub, thinking that was where Caleb would be. When the couple got to the pub no-one was in there but welcome back signs were everywhere and balloon. Ethan could hear someone whisper 3,2,1 Ethan cried with happiness and couldn't stop smiling. Everyone jumped up from behind the bar stools and couches and shouted, "SUPRISE!"

Iain asked Ethan to guess who had thought and paid and took the day off work to decorate it all. Ethan guessed at Iain first. Then hesitated and looked at Alicia. Alicia told him that he was wrong... She pointed at Caleb and Matilda. Ethan just froze. He collapsed and cried.


End file.
